Coklat untuk mu
by Riyanto Kurogane
Summary: nyoba bikin ff romance kok malah begini yak jadinya - -' maaf kalo gk bagus, maklumlah newbie    hehe XD


**Nyoba bikin FF romance kok malah begini yak jadinya -_-' maaf ya kalo jelek, maklumlah newbie ^^ hehe XD  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p>Pagi, Sakura!" Teman sebangkunya menyapa. "Pagi juga Ino." dan Sakura pun menjawab dengan senyuman indahnya di pagi hari.<p>

"Itu berarti di siang dan malam hari _enggak_ indah donk?" Tanya sang author dengan polosnya dan tangan Sakura pun mendarat di pipi sang author _PLAK-_. Kembali ke leptop.

"Hei Sakura, besok kan hari valentine, apa kau enggak mau memberikan dia sebuah coklat atau hadiah?" Tanya Ino memberi saran.

Pertanyaan itu membuat wajah Sakura memerah dan gugup"Co-co-coklat? Hadi- hadiah? Un-untuk si-siapa?" Tanya Sakura yang terlihat luar biasa gugup.

"Apa perlu aku sebutin namanya? Haha…." Tanya Ino tertawa.

"JANGAN!" Teriak Sakura dan membuat seluruh orang di kelas menoleh ke arahnya.

"Shht. Jangan berisik ya!" Sang ketua kelas menegurnya.

"Maaf." Sakura pun sangat malu dan meminta maaf.

"Jadi, gimana? Apa kau akan memberikan dia sesuatu?" Tanya Ino memastikan.

"Ya, mungkin." Jawab Sakura ragu. "Tapi apa yang harus aku berikan?" Tampaknya Sakura tidak tahu apa yang ingin ia berikan kepada orang yang ia sukai itu.

"hmm.." Gumam Ino yang sepertinya sedang berfikir. "Memamngnya kau tidak tahu apa yang ia sukai?" Tanya Ino berusaha membantu.

"Tidak." Jawab Sakura singkat.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau coklat buatan mu sendiri? Buatlah coklat itu dengan sepenuh hatimu, tumpahkan dan curahkan seluruh isi hati mu ke dalam coklat itu. Pasti dia akan sangat menyukainnya." Saran yang sangat luar biasa terucap oleh Ino.

"Tapi, apa aku bisa membuat coklat seperti itu?" Sakura terlihat begitu tidak percaya diri.

"Pasti bisa. Kamu kan pintar memasak." Ino memberikan semangat untuk Sakura agar lebih percaya diri.

"Tapi, aku takut dia tidak mau menerimanya." Sakura benar-benar gugup.

Ino mulai kesal karena dari tadi Sakura hanya bilang "Tapi" dan "Tapi". "Sudah, sudah, aku tidak mau mendengar mu seperti itu terus. Buatlah dan berikan kepadanya besok. Pasti dia akan menerimanya. Itu PASTI." Kata Ino sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Ya, akan ku lakukan." Balas Sakura yang akhirnya mau membuatkan coklat untuk orang yang ia sukai itu.

**Hari Valentine**

"Pagi Sakura!" Sambut Ino penuh semangat. "Gimana coklatnya? Sudah jadi?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

"Sudah, dan aku juga membawakan 1 untuk mu." Sakura memberikan sebuah coklat kepada Ino.

"Untuk apa kamu memberikan ku juga?" Tanya Ino heran.

"Untuk kelinci percobaan coklat ku, jadi kalau kamu memakannya dan ternyata coklat itu gak enak dan bisa membuat mu sakit perut, aku tidak akan memberikannya kepada dia. Haha…." Kata Sakura tertawa.

"Bused! Kejam amat nih bocah, temennya sendiri di jadi'in kelinci percobaan. Kalo tuh anak mati gimana jadinya? Haha…." _PLAK- _Author pun tertawa dan di sambut oleh tamparan Sakura di pipinya yang masih belum sembuh bekas tamparan Sakura yang kemarin. "Ampun!" Author memohon ampun dan kembali ke leptop.

"Karena ku teman yang baik, OK lah ku coba dulu coklatnya." Kata Ino tersenyem dan langsung memakan coklat pemberian Sakura.

"Gimana rasanya? Enak gak?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"….." Ino terdiam. Apakah yang akan terjadi kepada Ino? Apa rasa coklatnya tidak enak? Ataukah dia terkena sakit perut karena coklat itu?

"Ino! Gimana rasanya?" Tanya Sakura semakin penasaran.

"HUUAAAAhhhhh! Enak Sekali! Apa aku sedang berada di surga saat ini? Aku serasa sedang terbang di sana." Kata Ino lebay dan tergila-gila oleh coklat buatan Sakura.

"Yes! Ternyata coklat buatan ku enak!" Teriak hati kecil Sakura senang.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat sana berikan!" Suruh Ino tak sabar.

"Nanti saja setelah pulang sekolah." Balas Sakura yang mukanya mulai memerah. "Manisnya wajah mu saat sedang memerah. Haha…." Ledek sang Author sambil tertawa. "Kau mau tampar lagi ya?" Tanya Sakura yang ekspresi wajahnya berubah menyeramkan. "Hehe. Peace Sakura-chan Peace." Kata Author takut. "Cepat ketik dan selesaikan." Suruh Sakura. "Yes Ma'am." Jawab Author sigap. Lanjutkan!

Bel tanda berakhirnya sekolah telah berbunyi. Sakura yang gugup segera menghampiri kelas orang yang ia sukai itu. Tapi sayang, orang itu sudah tidak ada. Temannya berkata "Oh Sasuke, dia ada di Lab, coba saja kesana." Sakura pun segera menuju Lab dimana orang yang ia sukai itu berada.

*Tok-tok* Sakura mengetuk pintu Lab. Dan terdengar seseorang teriak dari dalam Lab "Masuk saja, tidak dikunci."

"Permisi." Kata Sakura. Tidak terduga ternyata disana hanya ada Sasuke yang sedang melatih jutsu-jutsunya.

"Oh Sakura. Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"emm, apa boleh aku bicara dengan mu sebentar?" Tanya Sakura yang sedang berdebar-debar. Semakin Sasuke menghampirinya semakin kencang debaran jantung Sakura.

"Ya, ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan senyumannya yang melelehkan hati Sakura. Readers berkata "Lilin kali meleleh. Haha…." Author menyuruh para Readers diam. "Shhtt. Lagi seru nih." Melayanglah tangan Sakura ke pipi sang Author LAGI? Untuk ketiga kalinya. "Authornya berisik nih. Mengganggu saja." Kata Sakura. "Maaf." *Hiks. Hiks.* Tangis sang Author dan kembali melanjutkan ketikkannya.

"Emm…" Gumam Sakura.

"Lebih baik duduk dulu di dalam." Ajak Sasuke dengan polosnya. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam dan duduk.

"Emm… ini, a..aku membuatkanmu coklat." Kata Sakura terbata-bata.

"Oh, makasih ya Sakura." Balas Sasuke berterima kasih dengan senyumnya. Kali ini senyumnya membuat Sakura sangat memerah dan kalau ini komik akan aku buat kepala Sakura berasap. "haha…." Tawa sang Author. Lanjut.

"Boleh aku makan sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke yang ingin cepat memakan coklat buatan Sakura.

"Silahkan." Jawab Sakura. Sasuke pun membuka bungkus coklat yang dihiasi oleh bunga hiasan dan menggigit coklat berbentuk yang tak jelas namun terlihat enak. Setelah Sasuke menggigit, mengunyah, dan akhirnya menelan coklat itu. Terlihat jelas dari wajah Sasuke kalau coklat itu sungguh enak rasanya.

"Wah! Enak sekali coklatnya!" Kata Sasuke. Sakura yang mendengarnya hampir jatuh pingsan karena ia tak menyangka bahwa coklat buatannya itu begitu enak dan lezat.

"Apa benar seenak itu coklatnya?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Sini aku suapin. Buka mulutnya." Kata Sasuke. Sakura pun membuka mulutnya dan memakan coklat yang di suapkan oleh Sasuke. Hati kecil Sakura bertanya. "Apa aku sedang berada di Surga?" Readers pun berkata "Romantisnya kalian. Haha…."

"Bagaimana? Enakkan." Kata Sasuke.

"Iya." Balas Sakura singkat. Tanpa diduga, ternyata Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sakura.

"Sakura, sebenarnya aku suka sama kamu, aku sayang sama kamu. Hatiku terasa begitu damai setiap aku memandangimu. Maukah kamu jadi pacar ku?" Tanya Sasuke setelah mengutarakan perasaannya. Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung memerah dan malu hingga dia hampir jatuh pingsan. Tapi sebelum dia jatuh, Sasuke respon menangkap Sakura dalam pelukkannya. "Cuit cuit." Kata Reader. "Oh Sasuke. Peluk aku juga donk!" Kata para FANS Sasuke. "Oh Sasuke. Minta coklatnya donk. Haha…." Kata Author sambil tertawa. Lanjut.

Masih dalam posisi pelukkan. "Aku mau jadi pacar kamu. Aku juga suka dan sayang sama kamu." jawab Sakura menerima Sasuke. Dan Mereka pun berciuman sebagai tanda kalau mereka sudah berpacaran.

* * *

><p><strong>Tamat. Haha…. XD<strong>

**review please ^^  
><strong>


End file.
